Sapiro (2016)
Sapiro '''is a fictional kingdom in the land of Encantadia, the fantasy world in which the Philippine television series of the same name is set. In the series, Sapiro is the land of the Sapirian, a race of valiant and skilled warriors. Sapiro is one of the four kingdoms that comprise Encantadia, the others being Lireo, Hathoria and Adamya. Sapiro suffered massive losses during the massive invasion by the Kingdom of Hathoria and was left in ruins. The battle against the Hathor caused the deaths of King Armeo and his Queen, the presumed loss of the heir Prince Ybrahim, the exile and eventual of Armeo's cousin Prince Raquim, and the disappearance (later revealed to have actually been a case of desertion) of key military leaders like Asval. With their home destroyed and their leaders gone, the surviving Sapirian troops have sworn fealty to the Queendom of Lireo, under the guidance of Alira Naswen, while others are probably living as nomads or have aligned themselves with the likes of Asval. Culture The kingdom follows a traditional Monarchy wherein the king is the supreme ruler of the kingdom followed by his queen and their children. It is unknown how the line of succession works when the king has no heir, whether it is the first born son will be its next ruler and if a woman can rule over the kingdom. Because Sapiro is a warrior society, they are better at tactics and strategizing than the army of Lireo. Sapiro is traditionally patriarchal, in contrast to Lireo, where only women are allowed to rule. Unlike the laws of Lireo that prohibit the Queen from marrying, the ruler of Sapiro is allowed to marry. The Sapirian are best known for their unmatched skills in swordsmanship and archery. They are also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. They are brave and steadfast, making them great allies and dangerous enemies in battle. History The Kingdom of Sapiro is situated to the north of the known world of Encantadia. Following the cleaving of the Inang Brilyante by the Diwata Cassiopeia, the Sapirian, under the rule of King Armeo, were entrusted with the keeping of the Brilyante ng Lupa/ Earth gem. Prior to its destruction, the land of Sapiro had been blessed with rich vegetation, and probably stone quarries that allowed the Sapirian to construct their palace and cities. Apart from the Sapirian warriors, Sapiro is also home to a small band of people who conduct raids on unsuspecting travelers, lead by a man named Apitong. '''Sapiro-Hathoria War In their quest for domination of the other territories, the Hathor attacked the Adamyan and acquired the Water gem, therefore gaining enough confidence to assault the Sapirian next. Despite reinforcements from the Queendom of Lireo and precautions like evacuating the Queen and the infant Prince Ybrahim from the Sapirian palace, the Hathor invasion still proved devastating. Despite their losses, the "last stand" of the Sapirian forced the Hathor into retreat. The victory paved the way for the Fire and Water gems, and later the Earth gem as well, to be reclaimed from the Hathor and given to Queen Mine-a. Following the war, the remaining forces were forced to abandon Sapiro and relocate to Lireo, under the leadership of Alira Naswen. Hidden Treasure of Sapiro Ybrahim's Restoration of Sapiro Pirena and Asval's Invasion Gallery Dawn/Daytime ShotsofSapiro20163.png| Dusk/Nighttime ShotsofSapiro20164.png| Others ShotsofSapiro20161.png|The entrance to the Dakilang Boog ShotsofSapiro20162.png|The view of the Dakilang Boog from inside Sapiro. ShotsofSapiro20169.png|The coronation of Rama Ybrahim. ShotsofSapiro201611.png|Sapiro during Rama Ybrahim's reign. ShotsofSapiro201612.png|Sapiro during Rama Armeo's reign. ShotsofSapiro201613.png|The prospering of the once fallen kingdom of Sapiro. Monarchs Category:Locations Category:Encantadia Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series Category:Territories (2016 Series)